


Your Personal Present

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gender-neutral Reader, Lingerie, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, mirror, the reader doesn't even appear but still, there is no actual sex either lol it's all prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ai wraps himself up like a present for you. It was Christmas, after all.[Ai is over 18.]





	Your Personal Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all these Christmas stories in July lol. 
> 
> This was my last one of the bunch that I finished last year.
> 
> Made on 12/23/2018.

After catching a look at himself in the mirror, Ai realized how obscene he looked.

Most of his skin was exposed, any parts that happened to be covered by the see-through lingerie weren’t covered by much. It was a thin and flowy material, something that you liked. He knew you preferred lavender on him but it was Christmas so he chose something bold, something red.

He had just finished pulling the panties up. They hugged low on his hips; their lace detailing made them seem that much lewder. The petite, cream coloured bow in the centre was adding an innocent touch. One look at the writing across the back though, and that air of naivety was lost.

_Unwrap me._

“Now…” Ai looked at the remaining parts of his outfit that he had left to put on. There were stockings, a collar, and a small vibrator for now. He had plans to wrap himself in a thick ribbon and top it all off with a bow. He picked up the stockings and slid his feet into them. They went up to his thighs, a jolly red colour. 

Next, came the fun part. Ai wanted to give you a multilayered gift and good gifts were ready to be used once unwrapped.

He settled on all fours on the bed, which happened to be your bed. It would be easiest to slide his fingers in himself this way. Once he coated his fingers in lube, he was pressing one finger into his own ass. A sigh worked its way out his Ai’s mouth. It has been a while since he’s done this.

A second finger was inserted before too long, the stretch was instantly felt. His arms were starting to shake now from the exertion. They threatened to buckle under him, it would make him a pretty picture with his ass raised. 

One look up and Ai knew it was a mistake. He was able to see his reflection in the mirror in this position. He recalled his earlier thought; he was definitely looking debauched now. A blush was on his face and his mouth was hanging open. Small strings of drool were catching on his lips. A whine came from deep in his throat and he added another finger.

His free hand was clenching the sheets, his hips were starting to rock with his fingers. Ai was hard by now; his panties were struggling to contain his cock. His tip was dripping, staining the new panties. He figured he had to be ready enough by now. The toy was guided in and he hesitated in turning it on. There was still the ribbon to deal with and he didn’t need any distractions. Your gift had to be perfectly wrapped.

It was, of course, a red ribbon. There was nothing more acceptable for a Christmas present. Ai could feel the toy shift inside him. It was an odd feeling but the panties kept the toy from slipping out. He still groaned from the sensation. 

The ribbon was tied so that his chest was covered. His crotch was hidden from view thanks to a bow. The collar was mostly red with fluffy, fake fur on it, shimmering with silver threads. It went on tight around his throat.

Now, your gift was complete. He laid himself on your bed, propped up with pillows. Ai did consider putting on some makeup but if things went the way he hoped they would, he knew that he would be washing out makeup smudges from the sheets.

His hands rubbed his thighs, spreading them to reach further down. The button was pressed on the toy and it came to life inside him. Ai couldn’t help but throw his head back and whimper. God, he hoped you were back soon. If you kept him waiting too long, he would definitely cum just from this.

Ai fisted the sheets and centred himself. His ears were straining for your telltale steps down the hallway. He bit his lip and called out for you.

“A-ah… Hurry, please.”


End file.
